


Need a Light?

by PwiPwiPoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Glowadora, Kinda Bratty Adora, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Pre-Op Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Catra (She-Ra), When You Need a Light and Your Girlfriend Can Glow, muffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo
Summary: As Adora starts to lean back, Catra’s hand shoots behind her head and pulls her back, their lips crashing together. Adora’s momentary shock melts into bliss as Catra runs her fingers through her hair, her inviting mouth opening slightly for Catra’s tongue to enter. Their kissing is slow, drawn out, neither party attempting to speed things up. Adora jumps when she feels a hand sneak its way into her underwear, clipped nails brushing against her clit.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Need a Light?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on spiceyjackz Glowadora, all credit for Glowadora goes to them (I just thought up this incredibly cliched scenario).
> 
> Adora in this fic is trans has had bilateral orchiectomy, which basically is a surgery to remove both testicles. Also if you don't know what muffing is I suggest looking it up before continuing, probably would get too wordy for me to explain it here. (If you can I highly recommend picking up Fucking Trans Women, a zine by Mira Bellwether which is how I found out about it. Good read even if you're cis, go buy it!)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stupid lamp,” Catra says as she tries to turn on her bedside lamp. 

The lamp clicks again and again with neither a flicker of light or even a spark, much to Catra’s growing annoyance. She looks back at the book in her other hand, the lovingly worn cover barely visible in the darkness of her bedroom. Turning further away from her lamp she prods Adora’s side with her elbow before asking the blonde to turn on her lamp.

Adora’s light clicks fruitlessly as well, eliciting an annoyed grumble from Catra.

“I’m sorry babe,” Adora apologizes to her disgruntled lover, “I’ll get some new bulbs in the morning.”

“I don’t wanna wait ‘til tomorrow. I wanna read my book now, I’m on the best part!”

“Catra, you’ve read that thing like fifteen times already. You know how it ends.”

“True but it’s the  _ experience _ that counts. Besides, Detective Mermistary is about to reveal the killer and it’s the best fucking reveal ever. I wanna read it again!”

Adora leans over and kisses Catra’s cheek, eliciting a tiny squeak from the magicat. “And the big reveal will still be there tomorrow. Now try to get some sleep, okay?”

Torn between listening to her wife and reading her book, a wicked smile dances on Catra’s lips as a scheme hatches in her head.

As Adora starts to lean back, Catra’s hand shoots behind her head and pulls her back, their lips crashing together. Adora’s momentary shock melts into bliss as Catra runs her fingers through her hair, her inviting mouth opening slightly for Catra’s tongue to enter. Their kissing is slow, drawn out, neither party attempting to speed things up. Adora jumps when she feels a hand sneak its way into her underwear, clipped nails brushing against her clit.

“Holy shit,” Adora exclaims as she breaks the kiss, "it’s a bit late for a handy isn’t it?”

Catra spools strands of Adora’s golden hair around her index finger lazily before leaning close to purr in the blonde’s ear, “It’s never too late to make my baby girl cum.”

A shiver runs down Adora’s body as Catra’s honeyed words drip into her ears. A little moan squeezes past her pursed lips as Catra draws little circles on the tip of her clit; she shuts her eyes tight as Catra starts to play with her folds, the feather light touches that ghost her lips dragging out more carnal noises from the squirming blonde.

“This gettin’ you off, baby?” Catra purrs as she dainty nips at Adora’s earlobe.

“Wha-,” Adora pauses, “what do you mean? This is nothing, barely even a tickle!”

Adora silently gives thanks to the universe that Catra can’t see her face right now; for all the bravado she threw behind her words, she knows for a fact that her face will probably give her away right now. Her reprieve is short lived as she begins to notice a rim of soft, dim light starting to illuminate the maddeningly smug grin plastered on Catra’s face. Adora’s eyes dart around the room, trying to find the source of the light, before her eyes are drawn to the space between them; a faint glow was starting to form in the center of Adora’s chest, growing brighter as Catra’s ministrations on her private garden ramped up. 

A chuckle rumbles in Catra’s throat before she starts to speak in a sadistic singsong, “ _ Liar, liar, chest on fire. _ ”

A jolt of electricity runs up her spine as one of Catra’s fingers dance at the entrance to her cunt. Her breath catches as her lover teases her hole, dipping the tip of her finger in and out, her chest glowing brighter in intensity with each teasing prod. Adora wets her lips as she glares into Catra’s amused mismatched eyes.

“Oh you’re such an asshole.”

Catra shoots Adora a crooked smile that deepens the red of her already rosey cheeks. “Oh baby, you know I just  _ love  _ teasing the fuck out of you. But you know what I love more?” She leans in close to Adora’s ear, taking a second to let her hot breath tickle the blonde’s earlobe. “You.”

Adora can’t hold back the rush of pleasure that one word sends to her brain. She notices the glow on her sternum start to overtake her breasts and abs but she doesn’t care, she’s drunk on Catra’s love and her magic touch. She presses her lips against Catra’s again, hungry for the taste of her lover again.

As one of Adora’s hands creeps down Catra’s abs, she grabs the wayward hand’s wrist and pins it to her stomach. Adora looks up into her eyes with a mixture of concern and confusion, the same look she gives her whenever she thinks she did something wrong. Catra just smiles and kisses the tip of her nose.

“Tonight we focus on you. Just be a good girl and let mommy take care of you, okay?”

“Yea- yes mommy.”

“Good. Now, tell me what you want.”

“I-, Adora swallows as her heat addled brain tries to come up with a coherent sentence. “I want you fuck me.”

“Where there? Where do you want me to fuck you?”

“My cunt. I want you to fuck my cunt with you finger. Please, please mommy I need you so  _ bad _ .”

Catra reaches up and plants a chaste kiss on Adora’s forehead before pressing against it with her own. She stares into Adora’s ocean blue pools as her purrs rumble behind her words.

“As you wish.”

Catra slides the probing finger into Adora’s cunt, pushing past the tight ring to her entrance with a heady moan from the blonde. She lets the exploratory finger lay motionless inside Adora, her thumb coming up to rest on the wet tip of her clit as she does so; Adora gasps as she begins to move the two in tandem, dragging her finger out in long strokes as she paints figure eights on Adora’s clit with her own slick. The blonde’s moans get louder as her light gets brighter, tempo and luminance increasing in tandem as she fucks her needy lover.

Adora reaches around Catra’s back and pulls her flush to her chest, her nails digging little trenches into the magicat’s shoulders. Her labored breaths get harder as Catra speeds up, she can barely contain herself as the pressure in her pelvis builds, like a volcano before eruption. She’s so close now, so close to breaking the floodgates to pleasure and drowning in desire.

Catra can feel Adora is close, very close, and she leans in close to the blonde’s ear. “Cum for me,” she commands, her voice husky with tones of dominance.

The volcano between Adora’s legs erupts at those three words, her orgasm signaled by a crescendo of light and moans that shake the walls of their cozy little bedroom. She doesn’t know how long her high lasts, but to Adora it feels like a thousand years passed by in what was most likely a matter of seconds. She collapses against Catra, body drained of strength and drenched in sweat. Adora’s eyes flutter open for a fraction of a second before closing again, a little breathy laugh accompanying this futile movement.

“Fuck, oh fuck. That was amazing Catra, holy shit.”

Catra hums in confirmation. “Yeah, you did great baby girl,” she dips her head down to plant a little kiss on Adora’s drenched forehead. The salty taste of her lover’s sweat brings a satisfied smile to her face. She moves Adora slightly into a more advantageous position; close enough to cuddle up against her, but just far enough to let the warm glow spill out into the rest of the room.

She reaches to her nightstand and retrieves her book, flipping it open to her the spot she bookmarked earlier and starts to read in blissful silence, the soft glow from the light of her life bathing the yellowed pages of her well loved book.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this, really got the idea from reading Glowadora stuff and because I wanted to see more stuff with trans women who've had bilateral orchiectomy. Like you never see them in either smut or in porn in general, so I wanted to try something different. Also the first time writing about muffing, so hope y'all liked that.
> 
> Feed me your kudos and comments, my life force depends on them. Let me know what y'all think (love it, hate it, don't care about it?) and I hope to bring some more fics soon!
> 
> Edit: I also forgot today is Adora's birthday, so happy birthday Adora! Enjoy some hardcore muffing with your girlfriend!


End file.
